Bitter Coffee & Sweet Tea
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: America had a bad day yesterday and someone was kind enough to make him a cup of coffee, only to have a sort of debate on if coffee is better than tea or not. But then out of nowhere, America finds out a dark secret Britain kept that very morning...and Britain has no way of getting out of this mess! But what is it?


Another fanfic of USUK, I hope you guys give it lots of love and enjoy this small one-shot! I'll be proceeding to make more onshots like USUK, GiriPan, SuFin, and much more but will be busy taking Japanese and other subjects that'll keep me busy. SO SORRY!

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

_Bitter Coffee & Sweet Tea_

_America is tired today._

As America sleeps in his bed through the early morning of August, he couldn't wake himself to get ready for work. America was however lucky as he drools from his mouth to his pillow that he set up an alarm to wake him before he's late for work…yet again. The large, extremely messy bedroom is covered with massive posters of superheroes such as Batman and Robin on the walls and clothes everywhere lay on the floor in a mess as the sun shines the whole room.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

America lazily reaches the alarm button from his on top of his drawer and hits the button to shut the long, agonizing beeping so he may carry on sleeping. America didn't even have enough strength to even pull his arm into bed and it falls to the side.

_I had a seriously bad day yesterday, _he thought to himself. _I would've _had_ a good day if it wasn't for that traffic and that dumb Starbucks. _ America wondered if he should even bother getting up for work. America groans as the sunlight from the outside stretching into his room, blinding the room with pure, radiant light.

_Knock, knock!_

America pulls his head out from his sheets to see who it was, his eyes are blurry at the figure that holds something and goes forward.

The figure stops at his bedside and puts the object on the drawer. "America, get your lazy bottom up right now!" the voice barked rudely and suddenly pulls the sheets off of America.

America leaps up and sits on the bed, drool slithering off his mouth and his bright blue eyes wander at the figure standing proudly in front of him. He reached his hand to the brown cabinet and touched the rims of his glasses, picking them up and putting them on his face.

When he puts them on, his face turned grim. "Oh god, I wish I was blind," America spat, looking up at the British man with blond hair and angered lime-green eyes who became impatient.

"And I wish you didn't live with me." The British man says, walking away with a heavily sigh and shuts the door behind him.

America looks down at the teacup sitting on its saucer and steam dances out the cup like an Indian belly dancer. And he smiles, did Britain really made this for him? He reached for the cup, picks it up and puts it on his lips to start drinking. America liked the bitter taste of the black coffee in the morning as he gets his lazy butt off the bed and proceeds to walk out of his room. His regular smile on his face brightens his cloudy thoughts, and it was thanks to his black coffee that he regained some confidence. And Britain.

When America made his way downstairs and into the small, quaint kitchen, he could see Britain sitting in his wooden chair with a soft, purplish-colored cushion that sits on his butt. Britain takes a sip of his white, floral patterned teacup and glances towards America when he suddenly blushed red shyly.

Britain quickly glanced away. "At least have the decency to put some clothing on, you git!" he barks quietly but harshly as he blushes shamefully.

What was wrong with America wearing only his red, white and blue American patterned underwear? All Britain is wearing is just a green suit coat and a pair of dark green pants like a fancy British gentlemen.

America grinned. "What're you drinking, Brit?" America asked, changing the subject.

"I'm drinking Earl Grey," he answers.

"Really?" he asks. "Why do British people like tea so much?"

"It's a better beverage than American drinks like soda pop." Britain blandly says and takes another sip of tea while mentally mocking America's horrified face.

"It is _so not_ a better drink than soda pop!" America shouts, in the brink of tears. "Don't you know that a good cup of java can help a man get ready in the morning? And that it's proven to help people stay up as long as they want!" America takes his cup and sips a large gulp of black coffee.

America puts the cup down on the table and puts his hands on the table, taking his seat across Britain.

"Coffee isn't all that perfect," Britain says. "Coffee makes teeth look horrid, people who drink too much of caffeine are prone to become very hyperactive and dangerous… much like you." Britain takes another sip of his tea and realizes it is empty.

Britain reaches over to his Victorian style, white-colored teapot and starts to pour in his cup the Earl Grey as America looks around the small, quaint styled kitchen to look for more coffee. The kitchen is small; it has a window near the sink to look outside Britain's tended garden as the sun brightens the tiny garden.

America looked everywhere; he looked inside the fridge, the high and lower cabinets, and the sink which only has a steel kettle recently washed and… America puts his head further down to see if his glasses are blurring his vision because he sees a large, yellow mug with a brown-colored handle. America pulls his head up and looks over to Britain's back.

America stands up tall and folds his arms around. "Britain," America says, leaning his hip at the edge of the marble table. "Did you drink some coffee, too?"

Britain jerks up straight and slowly turned his head another side, trying to avoid answering the question. America slithers silently over to Britain and bends his head down to see Britain's face burning scarlet red as if he had a fever. America suddenly felt his heart skip a small but important beat, it hurts lightly yet he couldn't understand why it happened when he looked at Britain's face.

"Um…" Britain mutters. "I…I w-wanted to try it for myself," he then looked up to America's face with a bitter look. "But it tasted _awful!_ I can't believe that you like drinking it black, and you never put sugar or cream."

"That's because you don't know how to drink it correctly," America explains briefly as he goes over to Britain's seat and a huff of breath escaping his mouth. "I'll teach you how to drink it right if you _listen _to me…" America glanced sideways. "For once." He murmured before Britain could hear.

"Then I'll go make another batch," Britain declares, getting himself off his chair.

But then, America puts his hand on Britain's shoulder, Britain looked his hand and America calmly pushes him down on his seat. Britain didn't know what was going on and glares up to America who looks at him oddly. America felt a huge lump in his throat as he leans over to Britain's face, the nib of their noses touched together and their eyes stare into each other.

America never noticed this, but Britain's eyes looked radiant when looked closer at this length. America felt his lips moving to Britain's mouth and like a spark of fire to a glorious show of fireworks exploding, he kisses Britain with his eyes closed.

He could feel Britain's body shake like a leaf, Britain took his right hand on America's chest to push him away but no strength was saving him from this, what he thinks, dirty trick. But soon, his eyes slowly lowers down and with his tongue, he explores America's mouth to taste the bitter tasting coffee.

After many minutes later, they both pulled away their faces away to finally breathe. Both of them pant heavily, not taking their eyes off each other.

"You taste like bitter coffee," Britain says, taking his handkerchief out from his pants pocket and wipes the saliva around his mouth.

America then smirks and stands up straight. "And you yourself taste like sweet tea." America said, looking at Britain

Britain then mimics America's smirk and when he realizes this, America placed both of his hands to Britain's face and pulls himself downward to kiss the living world out of Britain. Both of them didn't even know they're both late for work. But who cares? They finally have a chance to be with one another, and they enjoyed each other's tasteful flavors.

_The End_

* * *

Britain: What in the world has this writer done? I WOULD NEVER DRINK COFFEE IN MY BLOODY LIFE!

USA: Aw, don't become a white liar, of course you wanted to drink something from my country!

Hope you guys enjoy this oneshot! See you next time!


End file.
